Gonk2m4
Gonk2m4 was created from a Gonk droid due to a time paradox, which was essentially a plot hole created by Semievil333 the Writer, wherein the original Gonk droid once destroyed by The Otter was then alive and well a moment later when fired off on a rocket by Semievil the Character. In order to fix this paradox the crew of the Enterprise, from Star Trek: The Next Generation, repaired the time paradox by creating Gonk2m4 - who then replaced the supposedly living Gonk droid. Description Appearance Gonk is made of metal, which can be melted by Vulcan's FlameNeS1 Post 160, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Otter the Writer.. Semievil dressed Gonk2m4 in a pink velvet bunnysuitNeS1 Post 161, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Personality The Gonk droid can do little more than make a 'gonk' sound, yet the droid is considered lovable and popular enough to be considered a guest starNeS1 Post 159, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Functionality Power Core Gonk originally had a DuracellDuracell article, Wikipedia. battery running it, however that was replaced by Semievil with a fusion generator that allows the gonk to whiz along at a blinding speed - rated as 587 gonks per second. History The Fight of the Century of the Week Main articles: NeS1 Post 160 | NeS1 Post 161 | See also: The Fight of the Century of the Week Gonk was destroyed by The Otter's Vulcan Flame in NeS1 Post 160, Otter motivated by the sheer desire to kill something, yet in NeS1 Post 161 the gonk droid was still alive when Semievil dresses it in a bunny suit, ties the Narrator to the top of it, and blasts the droid off with a new powered energy core. However the gonk in NeS1 Post 161 is the altered Gonk2m4 due to the plothole created with Otter having melted gonk but Semievil interacting with the same droid. Reportedly this time paradox was restored by the crewList of Star Trek: The Next Generation cast members article, Wikipedia. of the EnterpriseStarship Enterprise article, Wikipedia. in a later post. The Enterprise crew appeared when they detected the time paradox caused by gonkNeS1 Post 162, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer. which they repairNeS1 Post 166, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer. by replacing gonk with Gonk2m4, an alternate version of the gonk. Gonk finally came whizzing back into the arena a long while later where Morris the Cat sees it as a toy and started to chase it aroundNeS1 Post 216, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. It smacked into Enchilada Man's taco stand and, in retaliation, a flying taco shot the droid, who wound up on his square head and unable to move, his legs still whizzing through the airNeS1 Post 220, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. References External References Never-ending Story1 References Category:Characters Category:Robot Characters Category:NeS1 Characters Category:Minor Characters